This invention relates to fragrance compositions and more particularly to a novel class of compounds useful as fragrances or as components in fragrance compositions.
While many natural perfume chemicals, such as essential oils, like, oil of rose and oil of cloves, and animal secretions, such as musk, are known, a large number of synthetic odoriferous chemicals possessing aroma characteristics have been developed. Synthetic aroma chemicals have added a new dimension to the art of perfuming, since these synthetics are usually stable compounds and are relatively inexpensive, as compared with the natural perfume chemicals. Moreover, synthetics lend themselves more easily to manipulation than natural perfume chemicals since natural perfume chemicals are usually a complex mixture of substances which defy chemical analysis. Accordingly, for these and other reasons, there is a great desire in the art of fragrance chemistry fornewcompounds possessing specific characteristic aromas.